1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sense amplifier, and more particularly to a sense amplifier with a shortened voltage sensing time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age having the technology changing with each passing day, a non-volatile memory, such as a flash, is widely used in various electronic products. Conventionally, when recorded data stored in a memory cell of the flash is to be read, the memory cell in a flash array is biased through a column decoder and a row decoder so that the memory cell generates a sensing current. Thereafter, a sense amplifier detects the sensing current to judge data values stored in the memory cell.
As the technology is gradually developed, the requirement of the access speed for the flash in the market is getting higher and higher. Therefore, it is one of the important subjects in the industry to develop the technique capable of effectively increasing the data sensing speed of the sense amplifier.